meritferretlupisvulpesfandomcom-20200216-history
Audience Episode 1: Party Pooper
Audience was an animated series that was a collaboration between the animator LupisVulpes and the musician ChaoticCanineCulture. Party Pooper is the pilot, and only episode, of the show, and contains Litho, King Oxy, Showtime, Writer, Mingu, Toonny, X, All, and Rags as main characters, with many other characters serving as backgrund characters. A transcript for the episode can be found here. Plot Litho, the protagonist, wakes up to his sister Rags asking where Mingu is. After she goes off, Mingu, Writer, and X all find Litho. Mingu accuses Litho of destroying his home with his gems, which is when Writer applies that X flooded his home. They go to the portal opening to see what's going on, and find the new character Showtime there to greet them. Writer and Mingu are soon hypnotized by Showtime, and after breaking into song, Toonny appears out of the portal. Showtime leads Mingu and Writer to the Parade, with Litho and Toonny following after them. When they find the party, Litho agrees to let the Parade go on, but finds out it is an attempt at killing Mingu, Writer, and X. Toonny is able to stop Showtime, saving the three. Later, Showtime wakes up in a cave with Toonny. Showtime then convinces Toonny to become his "associate", in trade for a generic voice and anything else he wanted. The contract is signed, and the episode ends. Trivia * Party Pooper had some scenes removed and replaced, mainly because of Litho and Toonny's redesigns. Currently 3 things cut from the episode have been found; One of them being the title card itself. It originally had Litho with his old design on it, but was replaced with the new Litho. This explains why Litho looks out of place on the title card. * The other two known cut scenes are the 'going to the parade' scene, and Litho tripping down a mountain. Both of these had Litho's old design in them. Strangely, the design in the background was changed in the final produce as well-the final product having more of a late night setting while the cut scenes had more of an early night/sun set look to them. * Strangely if one looks closely when Toonny and Litho go up the mountain, Lupis had put Litho's new colors over the old model she used for him. Also when Litho goes to stop Mingu, Writer, and X and if one looks closely some of the old background is seen as it was drawn over it. *The show actually has a Tv tropes page: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WebAnimation/Audience *Please, Arcade, 19, Darkky, Sparky, Author, Sad blue, Parti, Day, First, Type, Fitz, and Captain had cameos Voice Actors Litho - 911ape Rags - Butterflyvoices Writer - ThisisCorwin X - Who1sthisguy Mingu - Ryan Showtime and King Oxy - ChaoticCanineCulture All - Angel and another unknown, un-named actor Gallery Title picture thing for audience by lupisvulpes-d6rg5l6.png Audience poster by lupisvulpes d78pl3g by signed with a star-da49nez.png 19271491_CLxuX5nxbpG1Piy.png|"I remember Audience" Category:Series Category:Audience Category:Animation